deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rintu Zenshin X Project Double Zeta
Rintu Zenshin X Project Double Zeta is a What-If Episode of DEATH BATTLE. Description El spacegodzilla+etc... X Genesis Chrusher! A child of a godlike being takes on the child of Aionis! Will Rintu and her abilities of several archetypes even compare to the power of P-ZZ's LEGACY WEAPON: SHII? COMING SOON! Scarlett Blake. Charibasa. Reimu Hakurei. Erica. Romili Reloaded. What do all these names have in common? Stay tuned in a future blog! Interlude Wiz: With OCs being all the rage, you would expect them to get old. Boomstick: But these ideas are only getting better, and better, thanks to a NEXT GEN group able to also do a good art, BUT, these characters are NOT of such! Wiz: Rintu Zenshin, daughter of Futuratani, and... Boomstick: DON'T SAY HIS NAME! You'll piss off Diment! Wiz: OK... & Project Double Zeta, Secondary Antagonist, and the child of Aionis, the BIGGER BAD. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE. Rintu Zenshin Wiz: Rintu zenshin is the daughter of futuratani and aoyama. She had lived a regular childhood until a @ creature known as unstoppatrix had arrived on the planet and murdered her father and became trapped in the core of the Sun with futuratani after a battle. Boomstick: and afterwards, she was adopted by the city's healer and had spent the rest of her miserable childhood without her parents. Boo hoo! We all have problems. Wiz: but during her early teenage years she decided to train and fight the unstoppatrix. While training, she found a magical sword called blue blood and trained herself. Boomstick: the day would come when the unstoppatrix returns to the planet to continue its destruction only to be halted by rintu but she was dominated and lost an eye. Wiz: nonetheless, she continued to train after her defeat to one day fight the unstoppatrix again. Boomstick: Now enough of origin stories! Let's get to the important information! Wiz: fine. Being a saiyan/kryptonian hybrid Rintu has inherited the powers and abilities of both species. Such as superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance, flight. She has many kinds of vision, including heat vision, and is capable of using ki based attacks. Boomstick: she has trained in kickboxing, judo, fencing. And is also able to absorb energy from the sun and use it in combat. Wiz: she has the strength to lift a building over her head and punch a giant meteor into nothing. And her strongest ability is the ability to transform into a super saiyan. Which increases her powers. And can run/fly at the speed of mach 1. For weaponry, she has her signature sword called blue blood which can extend to great lengths And can slash through titanium easily. It is also indestructible. Boomstick: and people say Rintu is a pale version of her mother. Wiz: well, she kinda is. Like her mother she is vulnerable to a stone known as alakazium which weakens her abilities. Plus, she can't absorb too much energy or she will die. And she can only transform into super saiyan 1 and has not yet reached her full potential. Boomstick: that's wack! Rintu: I never thought combat would feel good and I never thought hyenas essential. Project Double Zeta Boomstick: Just when you thought Genesis Chrusher is mainly good guys and Anti-Heroes. You never saw this bot coming! Wiz: Actually, this "Bot" is actually a suit of Armor in the form of a LEGACY WEAPON called Shii. But it's story of such a relic started with it being a mere "Statue." Boomstick: Harrison Minato is a work at home dad residing in Neos Honshu, single, and proud! Wiz: BUT, everything changed, as Shii's mask glew red, and ultimately, desired a host to engage the LEGACY WEAPON. It chose the stay at home dad, and, ripped his soul out unwillingly, and Shii was given life yet again... Boomstick: Everything about Harrison's soul was corrupted! Nobody could stop the bastard! As a result, when the armor was calmed, it was because of Aionis, the Leader of The 20th, a mysterious group nearly nobody knew until the F.F. Opposed them! Wiz: She took Shii in to hone his skills as her protégé, AND he MORE than impressed Aionis to the point of challenging him to see how high of rank Shii can get. Boomstick: He rose through the ranks like Neptune on drugs within iced tea, and you know how that ENDED UP! Wiz: Actually, he became second in-command with a bit TOO MUCH EASE. Because of Shii, an eighth of the world's people were murdered with ease. He ultimately gave all the respect he had to Aionis, kind of like Soundwave is to Megatron, even when Aionis is in trouble, Shii easily helped her out, by killing any enemy in her way. Shii: Did those monsters even care to attempt homicide on you, My Over lady? '' Aionis: Yes... '' Wiz: His loyalty is so high, nobody knew he'd become so powerful even if defeated. Shii was eventually renamed as: Project: Double Zeta, or P-ZZ. Boomstick: Unicron would definitely be proud! P-ZZ has an incredible skillset, capable of ANNIHILATING worlds if necessary. Wiz: His Sword can become any of the five eastern elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Void; all five of which can be tampered with in scientifically accurate ways. Boomstick: Fire utilizes heat, so it can become an Electro sword as well! Water can become ice, and vapor, Earth can become Rock, plant, Metal even! Wind controls the atmosphere, and Void just simply is an ability better than Darkness. It basically controls life and death; for the rare case of life, he fully healed Aionis, furthering his current status. Death? SHING! Soldier: GWAAAAAH! Project Double Zeta: Hanashimi kanai. A pathetic example of one that failed to escape. Wiz: P-ZZ is also capable of an ancient hacking device on his left forearm that reprograms satellites in space, and weaponize them; aiming at the opponent, locking onto them while the opponent is distracted. Boomstick: It's also capable of potentially causing Global Thermal Nuclear War by controlling the world's nuclear missile stations! And he's resistant to nuclear strike too! Darth Vader: Impressive... Most impressive. Wiz: His gauntlets are capable of turning even gods into hollow beings, by draining their souls and other life forces. Boomstick: Just like that bitch that's only skin-''' Wiz: Boomstick? '''Boomstick: The dude that got his foot snarfed off by Dick-Dick, the Rot Weiler! Wiz: BOOMSTICK! Boomstick: And how about that wh-''' '''Wiz: BOOOOOOMSTIIIIIIICK! Boomstick: What? Wiz: Those aren't jokes, those are people from PSAs. Asshole... Boomstick: Uh... Sorry if anyone took offense! Wiz: P-ZZ also has a shoulder missile pod that seeks out the enemy with its infinite missiles, meaning it will be firing over, and over, until it overheats... Boomstick: But it's most unique feature has to be the mask! Ragna: Masked Bitch. Wiz: Whether it's removed or not, it always has one purpose: Induce indefinite fear on all enemies; namely, Thanatophobia: The fear of death, or dying. Boomstick: I only know Thanos of MARVEL fame. Wiz: Try and keep up at least! Thanatophobia is based on Thanatos: the Demonic personification of death in Greek Mythology, and the child of Nyx, and Erebus, whom all 3 are overshadowed by Hades, the God of Death. Boomstick: OH... Phobia is essentially Latin, and Greek Mythologies have some relevance to it, right? Wiz: Add the fact it's only used for science, and other ideas in the field of natural education, and; close enough. '''Boomstick: Anywho, this ability was the reason Lilli Fudo always refuses to fight this metal monster! Project Double Zeta: Mind games are a thing of the past, Fudo. You will never be rescued by your weapon less friends, regardless of how the scenario goes... Oh, how my soul aches to see you suffer no matter how inducing plays out... You will weep... You will scream, and you will DIE. Boomstick: AND THAT IS JUST ONE OF HIS NICER INDUCEMENTS! Wiz: The Indefinite Fear Inducement ability is genius! Not only can he force the dying to fear it while it is happening, but the same is true for ANY fear, unique, or not! Boomstick: Can we move on?! That symbol on that mask is giving me the damn shudders! Wiz: FINE! Be fearful! Other abilities include teleportation, which can be used as an attack from below the opponent DIRECTLY. It is also capable of, well, let's let Duskmon of Digimon Fame show us the ability. Duskmon: ... (Energy absorbed into Duskmon.) Bokomon: He absorbed all their attacks...! Neemon: (Speechless, & Terrified) Wiz: Yes. That was indeed... A moment from the Digimon franchise. Boomstick: And that's NOT his most powerful ability! Wiz: His most powerful ability can be misleading when misunderstood... As P-ZZ's body is SHII, it's abilities allow him to be as heavy as infinity, while light as a hair strand. Calm as water, but ready to fight like an inferno. Generous as an angel, but just as evil as the worst of them all. The list of such relevant opposites that can attract can go on... Boomstick: So, he can basically be Stronger than Superman, but weaker than Sunkern, right? Wiz: Look, we get it. Sunkern is the weakest Pokemon, BUT, Neemon is the bigger idiot. He's not even useful, even in comparison to- Boomstick: DO NOT FUCKING SAY IT! Wiz: Dan Hibiki. He's also a dumbass, but at least he knew Gouken was going to die. Big mistake from Gouken's behalf when fighting the one who killed Dan's father, and died too! Boomstick: It's official... Slippy is fighting Neemon in the season finale! Wiz: Try Zako from Rakugaki Showtime! Even in threes, he's useless. Slippy, despite his annoying attitude, is a smart inventor. Zako is just at the bottom of the barrel. Boomstick: Can we at least see the good & the bad at least? PLEASE. Wiz: (sigh) OKAY... Boomstick: This bot can only budge himself! He ACTUALLY killed no less than 5 F.F. Branch Members. (Yes, Lilli Fudo was almost a statistic. Poor Bitch. Wiz: As he is controlled by a soul of the deceased, if it dies, it dies in reality; which is hard to do, as souls don't exist in the physical world, it would require ssomebody like Kamui Tokinomiya of Arcana Heart to properly fight him, as she can kill the soul completely without penetrating the skin. Boomstick: His fear inducing is so successful, it even frightened the crap out of the Zen-Swordsman Viper Reijiko! Project Double Zeta: Peace never sells regardless of the situation, young Kuroyami... You abandoned your so called Satellite #6 to thrive like a gorilla. Your "Eye" is just a foolish tattoo made to idiotically resemble Venom's of GUILTY GEAR, and badly at that remark... Your Zen abilities are nil hereon when you see your first corpse, blind, or not... Wiz: But even Armor of God itself has its faults... Boomstick: While we haven't seen much weakness from P-ZZ, We do know these: LEGACY WEAPON: SHII requires a soul to operate it! Without it, it, kinda is nothing but a suit of armor. Wiz: His other weakness is that as a LEGACY WEAPON, SHII is only as strong as other LEGAC WEAPONS, like REQUIEM, which can become a blade that can go as far as infinity in a short time, and TYR, which is a blade that when summoned, the blade and the weapon's Sheath can reach the center of the Inner Core without destroying the planet. Also, Ur the wisdom of Kishido, Kim Yun Tsun can also take on P-ZZ, and win... Mostly... Boomstick: This guy is awesome! Fear Inducement, Badass Armor, corruption of psyches! I would wonder is someone OTHER than a F.F. Member could take him out! Wiz: We'll see... Lilli Fudo: LEAVE ME ALONE! I BEG OF YOU!!! Project Double Zeta: Fear is Humankind's oldest emotion... I suppose the same goes for their inferior cousin: The Dei. Prepare to be eradicated. SHING!!! Lilli Fudo: Please... I... Don't want to die... Project Double Zeta: This ability of mine is nothing but a curse. You... will be suffering it for the rest of your long life. DEATH BATTLE Location: Sahara Desert Time: 17:58. In the desert areas of the African Wild, Rintu Zenshin was training to defeat a dangerous foe. While doing so, she saw multiple Nuclear Missiles heading her way. She used her Heat Vision to stop the attack dead in its tracks, but at a cost: the Missiles EXPLODED, and as a result, killed all wildlife, and set the Sahara on fire. There was nothing Rintu could do to reverse this mistake. (Cues The X-Files Opening Theme) 36 minutes EARLIER... A high ranking member of the military was watching the NUKEs, and keeping them in check. BUT, he didn't count on some hacking device controlling the NUKEs. they launched involuntarily, and news reports state an unknown cause did this, and even the President of the United States said this is not only not a test, but also, the worst kind of terrorism of all. 18:00 Back at what WAS the Sahara, Rintu was, according to her, starting to hallucinate, seeing a figure of ancient metal. It was no hallucination; somebody was about to Hunt Rintu down. Rintu: W-who the hell are you? TALK! ???: ... I don't care about your situation... As Rintu pulled out her Blue Blood, the mystery armor pulled out what looked like a fire sword. All hell was about to break open the doors of hades... ???: You have never faced the likes of a LEGACT WEAPON before... Rintu: Then fight me with your full strength then! (Cues New Mobile Report Gundam Wing - Legend of Zero Extended) FIGHT! The two clashed swords right away, with equal advantage. Rintu used her Mach 1 speed to use on her Blue Blood, but then again, the Armor is learning from Rintu's abilities, and went faster. It was clearly learning from the Zenshin's flaws, and went so fast, it is scary; Rintu was overwhelmed right away. Blue Blood was sent flying, its indestructibility nullified by fire. Rintu tried to use her Kickboxing/Ki attack combination to beat face, but to no avail; it was almost like an invincible spire of God. Rintu even tried Judo to test the Armor's weight, but it could never budge no matter how much strength Rintu had to lift this monster. Rintu then realized there was an ancient art stopping her from even fighting: Heavy as the Earth, Light as air. Strong as the most powerful gods, weak as Zako, and Neemon. Wise as Stephen Hawking, idiotic as Glass Joe. Rintu was overwhelmed to the point of backing off like a defeated Wolf. (Cues Full Metal Daemon Muramasa Ost~村正(矛)) The Armor then had it's mask glow a red symbol. ???: My name is Project Double Zeta... The fire is the least of your concern... Your Mother is a MONSTER, and your Father is a traitor. You have no respect towards your allies in any retrospect. The nuclear Holocaust will be your downfall... Oh... how my soul aches to see you suffer, as I am going to finish you off. A finger. That is all it takes to kill. '''Restriction 023 Release. Dimension interference energy/power reduce system deploy. Target name: Rintu Zenshin. (Cues (TOP 50 OST) Visual Novel Action Music #44 - Full Metal Daemon Muramasa - Silver Star) As Rintu was affected by pure fear of Death & Dying, she knew there was only one thing left that could stop P-ZZ; Going Super Saiyan. She relaxed as pure energy came to her. As she finally decided it was time... Rintu: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Her ability increased hundredful. Rintu sped at P-ZZ, and faced her fear of death right in the face as she used a Dragon Punch; which FINALLY budged after all this time. Rintu then used her Kamehameha Wave... Rintu: KA-ME-HA-ME... HAAAAAAAAAA!!! But alas, the energy blast didn't even phase P-ZZ either. As the sun was about to set, she used whatever energy is left in the sunset, hoping it would finish it the Armor Off. Rintu: EEEEEEEEEEEE... As she obtained a substantial amount of the sun's energy, she threw it at Project Double Zeta, and set him on fire. But that energy was a waste. P-ZZ: ... Idiot. The armor absorbed the sun's energy and used it as his own. Rintu was flabbergasted. How can an attack so strong be rendered useless? Rintu thought. (Cues Journey Soundtrack (Austin Wintory) - 01. Nascence) P-ZZ still had a finger energy blade with him, and slashed through Rintu like a sword was doing a Shun Goku Satsu. Fearing nothing in her arsenal could stop Project Double Zeta, Rintu attempted an escape, however, P-ZZ simply teleported below the frightful young Zenshin, and was impaled from her middle parts all the way to the top of her head. Both halves were thrown to the biggest fire in the area, cremating her on impact. K.O.! It was the unwritten rule of the LEGACY WEAPON, P-ZZ thought: When using it to an extent of the wrong hands, prepare for war if anything. As Rintu became ash, P-ZZ teleported back to base. Results (Cues Full Metal Daemon Muramasa Ost~ 陵辱) Boomstick: DAMN! I think we have a new, godlike opponent in our tracks! Wiz: This wasn't even a DEATH BATTLE. It was just a MASSACRE! Nearly nothing in Rintu's arsenal was able to even make P-ZZ FLINCH! Boomstick: As it turned out, P-ZZ's Philoshiphy system was the only thing needed to win! As heavy as the world was more than enough to stay where he is! Sure, Rintu can lift a Skyscraper over her head... Wiz: Currently, The Romanian Palace of Parliament in Bucharest is the world's heaviest building. If Rintu can lift tis what is the weight of earth? Currently, Earth is losing weight, but it is STILL way heavier, at 5,972,000,000,000,000,000,000 TONS! Boomstick: There was little to nothing in Rintu's arsenal that could even budge that!!! Wiz: It should also be noted that P-ZZ is sentient, it knows the weakness of every opponents moves the moment they use them at least once or twice. Boomstick: The only reason he lost every SINGLE FLIPPIN' time is that the F.F. has Legacy Weapons as well! Wiz: Rintu can only go so far as tire herself out to win, even that wouldn't be enough... Boomstick: I mean... Who the fuck can beat someone that's like SHADOW JAGO ON KYLE DIFFICULTY, OR MAYBE EVEN ARIA ON KYLE!!!!? HUH!? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, BMHKain!!! Wiz: He does have a cruel mind indeed... Boomstick: This is bullshit, man. How can a Godlike being even attack successfully, let alone try and win?! GODDAMN! Wiz: The winner is... Project Double Zeta! Next Time Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... (Serene Music of Spring plays) (Iris Flower Shown) SHING ???: That was bull huh? NEXT NEXT TIME! Boomstick: Next, NEXT time on Death Battle... (Cues (Music) Fire Emblem: Awakening ► Mastermind ║Extended║) ???: URAAAH!!! BANG!!! VERSUS... (Cues Malicious OST - The Edge of the End (09/11)) SHING!!! KRURG! ???: AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! POW! PSST! SHING! The battle of the ultimate female avatar awaits... Robin (Fire Emblem: Awakening) X Erica (Malicious) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BMHKain Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles